Cook, love and everything else
by NewSweetDragon
Summary: Nella quotidianità e nella pace che ha raggiunto Berk,Astrid e Hiccup arrivano lentamente ad una ulteriore fase del loro rapporto. E nel mezzo c'è tutto il resto. "Fissò quelle labbra rosse per i baci ,quei capelli scarmigliati, le spalle larghe e il fisico asciutto, quel collo che nell'angolo vicino all'orecchio aveva un profumo buonissimo, come di vento e di cuoio. Voleva ingloba
1. Save me

COOK, LOVE AND EVERYTHING ELSE

1\. Save me

Ogni movimento stava diventando sempre più faticoso e il suo respiro si stava facendo irregolare e pesante. Questo significava che aveva portato il suo corpo al massimo delle sue potenzialità.

Le gocce di sudore che sentiva scendere dal collo sulla schiena erano un ulteriore conferma. Mosse le braccia indolenzite per rilassare i muscoli e si avvicinò al bersaglio dove l'ascia era conficcata esattamente al centro.

Nel rimuoverla non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto. La precisione era sempre stato il suo forte.

Uno spostamento d'aria l'avvertirti che qualcuno era atterrato con un drago nell'arena

"Astrid!" Hiccup le fece cenno di avvicinarsi

Un altro genere di sorriso si fece strada nel suo volto. Quel giorno era la prima volta che lo vedeva, non era riuscito a vederlo neanche per il buongiorno nella sala del fuoco come spesso accadeva. Era capo, il villaggio lo assorbiva quasi totalmente, ed era strano che lei lo notasse principalmente per via dell'evidente diminuzione della quantità di tempo che passavano insieme. Ed era ancora più strano che fino a quel momento non si fosse affatto accorta che era davvero un buon ammontare di ore durante la giornata.

"salve capo!" Hiccup arricciò il naso, ed era esattamente la reazione che voleva

"e dai, sai che che odio sentirlo dire da te"

Ormai arrivata vicino a lui e a sdentato, accarezzò il drago che era sempre felice di ricevere qualche attenzione

"davvero? Non me ne ero affatto accorta" il sarcasmo grondava da ogni parola

"attenta mia signora tutta questa spiritosaggine potrebbe anche ritorcersi contro di te" il ragazzo allungò una mano per prenderle un fianco e portarla verso di lui.

Con il divertimento di quello scambio di battute sulle labbra gli diede un leggero bacio di saluto.

"per oggi non ho più incombenze, e Valka mi ha chiesto se stasera per cena volevo le polpette.."

Negli occhi di hiccup c'era dell'autentico panico

"salvami"

La risata le usci immediata e le stavano quasi venendo le lacrime agli occhi

"certo ridi delle mie disgrazie…" ma anche il drago aveva iniziato a fare quella specie di rumore divertito che ormai lui sapeva essere la sua risata

"si si va bene fate come vi pare…ma verrai?"

Astrid giocherello con la treccina sopra la sua spalla

"certo, di a tua madre che come al solito cucino io"

Il sollievo si distese in ogni lineamenti del vichingo "oh grazie, grazie grazie"

e la abbracciò felice , la rilasciò senza fretta

"ti stavi allenando?" e dal tono si percepiva perfettamente che mancava un ancora?

Non era la migliore perché in tempi di pace oziava.

Sorrise dolcemente "ripensandoci stasera credo di dover lavare tempestosa quindi…"

Del nuovo terrore ingrandì gli occhi del ragazzo "per favore astrid… io ammiro la tua costanza..per favore non mi fare questo"

La sua espressione era così simile a quella del ragazzino che era stato, quando era insoddisfatto e affranto che non lo fece penare ulteriormente

"ok…ma i migliori vichinghi si allenano costantemente chiaro? E io sono la migliore"

"e la più modesta"

Astrid incrociò le braccia la petto, e lui si rese conto del suo nuovo errore " e la più bella e la più dolce e ama il suo ragazzo e non lo lascerà morire per avvelenamento.."

"ruffiano" bisbigliò e lo guardò tra le palpebre socchiuse

Si girò verso sdentato " non ha ancora imparato a chiedere le cose come si deve…insegnagli tu sdentato, solo tu non mi deludi mai"

Il drago produsse un suono di assenso felice

Hiccup rise. La sua risata era sempre giocosa e gutturale, amava tantissimo sentirlo ridere. Con un pizzico di amarezza si rese nuovamente conto che le mancava quel suono e la sua presenza.

"va bene, aiuto sempre un vichingo in difficoltà… ci vediamo da te tra un ora" raccolse l'ascia che aveva lasciato terra

Ancora con il riso nella voce hiccup la salutò "perfetto a dopo!sdentato a casa" il drago ruggì forte e aprendo le ali partì deciso verso il centro del villaggio.

Era incredibile. Se lo disse per l'ennesima volta, la casa di hiccup aveva assunto un aspetto…si poteva dire draghesco? Era così che lei lo definiva nella sua testa. Nei mesi che aveva passato a Berk stabilendosi insieme al figlio Valka aveva fatto costanti piccole modifiche, aveva messo piante che non richiedevano troppa luce nè calore ovunque e morbide pelli per ingrandire il giaciglio e fare entrare anche il proprio drago oltre a sdentato. Erano state tolte gran parte delle armi e delle armature e aveva lasciato un unico tavolo centrale.

Mentre il sovra-palco sovrastante, che se bene ricordava prima fungeva da dispensa, era diventato l'incontrastato regno di Hiccup, fogli e progetti e oggetti non bene identificati si estendevano per tutto il pianale che vi era stato posto, e anche lì, su un lato, erano ammucchiate molte pelli, e astrid non dubitava che il ragazzo aveva dormito li molte sere senza usare il proprio letto, che ormai era insieme a quello di valka si trovavano nel lato più lontano all'ingresso e più inutilizzato della casa.

Accanto ai giacigli dei draghi c'era il camino e quel poco che rimaneva della dispensa, la madre di hiccup era fantastica e aveva una conoscenza dei draghi impareggiabile. Ma non poteva combinare due ingredienti a scopo alimentare senza creare qualcosa dal sicuro gusto repellente. Era una specie di dono inverso.

Perciò ormai era diventata una consuetudine che casualmente Astrid arrivasse con cibo già pronto o da cucinare in dono e si fermasse per la cena. Era stata spinta da una sera, dopo cena ,dovevano vedersi in sale grande, e quando hiccup era apparso sembrava più morto che vivo, aveva uno strano colorito e aveva definito "difficile" digerire la carne stufata della madre.

Non che le sue doti in cucina fossero eccelse, ma non aveva mai reso qualcuno dal colorito verdastro e con spasmi allo stomaco.

Si avvicinò alla dispensa e al fuoco per iniziare a scaldare le vivande di quella sera e due occhi curiosi la seguirono. Sospirò. La madre di Hiccup aveva anche un'altra qualità, riusciva a comunicare moltissimo senza parlare affatto. E Astrid sapeva che voleva chiedere qualcosa ancora prima che si avvicinasse a lei. Qualcosa a cui lei avrebbe preferito non rispondere probabilmente.

"questo pollo ha un buonissimo odore" le sorrise dolcemente indicando le carni che aveva messo al fuoco, poi la guardò contemplativa, e infine le disse qualcosa di davvero inaspettato

"sai io collego le persone ai draghi, a quelli che cavalcano ma anche al tipo di drago che potrebbero essere loro stessi. Mi viene quasi automatico. Non riesco a non collegare le due cose" ridacchiò " vent'anni di vita tra di loro mi giustificano direi"

Si avvicinò al giaciglio dei draghi e accarezzò con amore sdentato che stava sonnecchiando "di te invece. Non riesco a definirti. Sei decisamente un drago forte e fiero. E leale. Mi viene da pensare che hai tutte le qualità di un alfa" la guardò cercando di vedere se riusciva a farsi capire

"ma di alfa ce ne può essere uno solo, questo mi confonde"

Era questo che voleva chiederle? in maniera criptica le stava chiedendo se avrebbe sostenuto hiccup sempre anche in futuro o se avrebbe agito secondo propria volontà. E glielo stava chiedendo per curiosità e non per giudicarla.

Per essere una persona intelligente era così limitata quando si trattava di capire la sua stessa specie..gli umani.

Sorrise mentalmente. La risposta era semplice.

Avrebbe sempre fatto entrambe le cose.

"in realtà credo che la risposta migliore che posso darti è che credo che di alfa possono anche esisterne due o più, e convivere pacificamente e rispettarsi, sarà sempre uno ad avere più controllo dell'altro certo, ma la convivenza può esistere pacifica. Soprattutto se uno ama l'altro. Solo non si verifica spesso…ma le cose rare non dovrebbero stupirci no?"

Un scintilla di comprensione e quiete si creò e depositò nello sguardo della donna. Che annuì.

"davvero un ottima spiegazione" poi indicò il sovra-palco e cambiando discorso " a te l'onore di chiamare il nostro comune vichingo al pasto" inarcando un sopracciglio la guardò con aria esasperata "doveva avere finito quel progetto da circa mezz'ora secondo lui…"

un altrettanto esasperata espressione ricambiò quella di valka. Hiccup…

Continua…


	2. Goodnight

2\. Goodnight

Riuscire a passeggiare per le strade di Berk percependo l'aria accarezzarti senza lasciare gelo era raro, quello che si poteva definire come estate durava davvero poco in quelle zone. Alzò gli occhi verso la Luna brillante di quella sera, senza nessuna nuvola ad oscurarla.

Tradusse il suo pensiero in parole per la persona che gli stava camminando accanto silenziosa "sarebbe bello se questo clima durasse un po' più a lungo eh"

Hiccup annuì deciso "non sai quanto è comodo! Sono riuscito a riparare tutti i tetti danneggiati, e non ci sono stati più incidenti nelle case perché i draghi dormono all'aperto. Insomma oggi quasi nessuno mi ha chiesto niente…" strinse il pugno come per festeggiare una vittoria "posso dedicarmi hai miei progetti, a cena ti avevo accennato a quello a cui sto lavorando?"

Si piegò dalla sua parte per coinvolgerla in una lunga spiegazione. Oddio era ripartito!

"si me lo hai spiegato bene! È davvero interessante" parlò prima che lui potesse ricominciare e cercò di tirare le labbra in un sorriso del tutto autentico e poi cambiò direzione al discorso " ma quindi potremmo andare alla riva domani? Avevi detto che una volta finiti le riparazioni avresti potuto assentarti.." aveva una voglia matta di volare su Tempestosa e di tornare all'isola dai ragazzi.

Hiccup non rispose subito e guardò il selciato meditabondo "si potrebbe fare…" poi più deciso e con un tono decisamente allegro disse "passiamo dalla isola dei gronchi che è di strada, devo solo prelevare dalla cima un campione di terra per Gambedipesce" le prese la mano e la fermò "ottima idea mia signora" sentì la ultima parola direttamente soffiata sulla sua guancia e le labbra di Hiccup la raggiunsero.

Chiuse gli occhi e assaporò la morbidezza che avevano, lo si poteva capire anche guardandolo, che aveva delle labbra fatte per i baci. Scoprirlo di persona in quei mesi era stato…eccitante. Tanto più che non erano mancate le occasione, all'inizio era stata sempre lei a prendere l'iniziativa la maggior parte delle volte. Ma Hiccup imparava in fretta e la loro relazione aveva preso quella piega qualche mese prima della battaglia quindi ormai era passato quasi un anno…

Mordicchiò piano il suo labbra superiore e sentì un piccolo gemito dal ragazzo che ricambiò. Poi senti del duro dietro le spalle. C'era un muro così vicino? Hiccup era praticante sopra di lei con le mani ai lati della sua testa che si appoggiavano a sua volta alla parete. Subito dopo sentì dell'umido sul collo. Questa era una piacevole novità. Sembrava piacergli tantissimo torturarla su collo e, quando lo faceva,in lei la percezione di ogni sensazione si amplificava.

Aprì la bocca per prendere più aria. E passo le mani nei capelli spettinati del ragazzo, mentre lui continuava sulla sua scia. Le sue mani vagavano sul suo corsetto avanti e indietro. E ad astrid pareva improvvisamente di essere dentro lastanza del fabbro e non in una strada deserta per tornare verso casa.

Tutto il calore che stava accumulando era normale? Non sapeva molto di tutto questo, sapevo solo che ultimamente era diventato così intenso che una volta divisi avevano entrambi il fiato corto come se avessero fatto un allenamento.

Riportò il viso di hippup sulla sua bocca e continuò quello che ormai sapeva fare bene e che la calmava almeno un po'. Baciarlo era così giusto. Si sentiva ogni volta graziata dal fatto che lui si concentrasse così tanto su di lei, sapeva che era parte della sua vita e l'aveva scelta ma niente glielo faceva sentire come quando la sua lingua esplorava la sua bocca e i suoi occhi diventavano un po' più scuri nel guardarla. Quegli occhi sopratutto..le davano un brivido, e li voleva vedere sempre più spesso. Sentiva che stava andando verso un punto di non ritorno, e ci stava arrivando in maniera consapevole e felice.

Le mani che prima erano su suoi capelli adesso erano adagiate su di lui. Percepiva i movimenti che lui stava facendo sul suo busto anche dai movimenti del petto che stava toccando. Mmm…

CRACK! Il rumore di una porta che si apriva e si staccarono all'improvviso l'uno dall'altro.

Oddio erano in mezzo al villaggio! Astrid strizzò gli occhi provando per un attimo un ondata di vergogna poi si ricordò che non era stata lei a iniziare

"hiccup..!" il filo di voce con cui lo chiamò era estremamente risentito

"si lo so" guardandolo vide che aveva chiuso gli occhi anche lui e la mano destra stava stringendo l'attaccatura del naso come quando cerchi di risvegliarti. Poi si rilassò "ti porto a casa"

Non sapeva se essere dispiaciuta o meno che non li avessero colti in fragrante. Infondo i loro momenti finivano sempre più o meno così ultimamente, a lei piacevano molto e anche a lui, lo sapeva. Ma succedeva sempre qualcosa. Che fosse skaraccio o un abitante che aveva urgente bisogno del suo parere. Questo perché non si spostavano mai da Berk da quando era diventato il nuovo capo.

"si andiamo" replicò

Essere interrotti non le piaceva, soprattutto perché lui le mancava. Cercò la sua mano e la strinse, almeno quello. Fece un enorme sospiro mentale. Questa nuova relazione aveva tirato fuori degli aspetti di lei che proprio non si sarebbe aspettata.

Raggiunsero piuttosto velocemente la abitazione all'estremità est del villaggio. Infondo erano vicini quando avevano sentito la porta aprirsi.

"bene e anche stasera siete sana e salva" e le fece un piccolo inchino

"idiota!" rise "sai perfettamente che non ci sarebbe bisogno che mi accompagni"

"così mi ferisce" continuò il gioco

"no non lo faccio, ma se vuoi posso provvedere" e alzò le mani verso di lui che si ritrasse di pochissimo "sempre manesca" borbottò

Una delle mani arrivò davvero su di lui e lo sfiorò " per stasera buonanotte"

"buonanotte mia signora, ci vediamo domattina con Sdentato e Tempestosa" Annui e lo baciò sulla guancia.

"e ricordati che vi ho lasciato anche delle cose per la colazione, a te e a tua madre…" la voce di Hiccup aveva il tono di chi sottolinea l'ovvio quando le rispose "certo, e chi se lo dimentica…"

Continua…


	3. Island

Superò di poco la furia buia, un senso di trionfo la invase per un attimo. Le acque che stavano sovrastando veloci riflettevano il colore di un cielo terzo e dalle sfumature ramate del primo mattino. Poco distante, una grande isola li stava aspettando, era una gemma nel blu dell'oceano. L'isola dei gronchi era una delle isole più verdi dell'arcipelago con un altura sulla parte nord che era erbosa e pianeggiante, le rocce di cui i draghi erano ghiotti si trovavano nella montagna piena di caverne e anfratti che era esattamente al centro, alta e massiccia.

"non è una gara a chi arriva primo" sdentato era di nuovo alla sua stessa altezza e Hiccup le stava mostrando con un sorrisino ironico.

La smontava sempre. In ogni caso fece rallentare tempestosa comprimendo piano le gambe e dandogli una qualche segno con la mano sulla schiena. Erano arrivati.

"si ok, ma ho vinto io" il sorriso sardonico che accompagnò la frase venne ricambiato da un occhiata poco felice sia dal ragazzo che dal drago. Sempre in sintonia quei due.

"mi spieghi perché riesci a tirare fuori un po' di sana competitività solo quando c'è un serio rischio di morte o pericolo in generale?" la domanda le sorse spontanea

Il drago nero stava planando lentamente nella radura e Hiccup si era sollevato leggermente per scendere dalla sua groppa perciò Astrid non vide l'espressione che stava facendo ma riuscì a immaginarsela quando rispose con un tono molto accondiscendente

"Sana?"

Ormai erano scesi entrambi. Astrid alzò le spalle in risposta e rimirò la natura che la circondava. Volare con tempestosa era magnifico e arrivare in queste terre, selvagge e intose rendeva poter cavalcare i draghi ancora più piacevole.

Hiccup si era abbassato e stava tastando il terreno "non va bene…" si rialzò con una manciata di terra tra le mani. La guardò mentre la faceva scivolare tra le dita. "dobbiamo andare nella parte più boschiva"

Chiedergli il perché avrebbe significato miriade di spiegazioni che probabilmente le avrebbero lasciato solo più domande in testa. Hiccup aveva un ingegno e una intelligenza tale che spesso saltava passaggi dando per scontato cose affatto ovvie. Perciò sia lei che i rimanenti cavalieri avevano smesso di chiedere perché e lo seguivano nelle sue scelte. E si era sempre rivelato il modo migliore di agire, anche se non era sicura di potersi paragonare a testa di tufo e moccisoso. Dubitava che si chiedessero il perché delle cose, a volte dubitava del fatto che avessero un cervello pensante…

" ok, lasciamo qui tempestosa e sdentato?"

Battendo le mani tra loro per levare i residui di terra la testa castana di hiccup annui. "si tanto ci allontaneremo di pochissimo"

Gli alberi avevano una densità molto variabile e in quel punto erano radi e lasciavano vari spazi erbosi assolati e qualche ombra scura. La mattina si stava inoltrando e la luce si faceva più decisa senza essere fastidiosa.

Ogni tanto si sentiva il verso inconfondibile di un gronghio che giocava o comunicava con un suo simile.

"questa è davvero una delle isole più tranquille che abbiamo esplorato" si portò una mano al mento e continuò riflessiva "magari porto le nuove leve a fare una esplorazione qua e gli faccio la lezione sui gronchi"

"è un ottima idea! quindi essere la sostituta di gambadipesce per insegnae la storia dei draghi al villaggio non ti pesa?"

Hiccup la stava scrutando con interesse e leggera apprensione. Si preoccupava che non le piacesse?

"Gambadispsce deve stare alla riva, anche se abbiamo sconfitto drago ci sono sempre pericoli di cacciatori di draghi e poi vuoi lasciare il comando a moccicoso?" inarcò le ciglia "vuoi che distruggano quel posto? Tanto vale tirarci una bomba al plasma!"

Il ragazzo ridacchiò "ma no! E' che ti ho dato parecchie incombenze oltre alle cene…"

Si stava passando la mano sul collo. Quando era nervoso continuava a farlo. Ormai era un vichingo sicuro di sè su molti aspetti ma con lei ogni tanto questo lato tornava fuori.

"va bene così! Non posso stare tutto il giorno ad aspettare che tu venga a cena…" non gli sembrava di aver detto niente di particolare ma Hiccup arrossì appena. Quasi impercettibilmente. Per fortuna lei aveva l'occhio allenato.

Doveva indagare. E cercare di farlo come se non avesse notato niente. "il pollo era un po' asciutto l'altra sera perciò le prossime volte proverò a fare come mi ha consigliato mamma.."

La risposta del ragazzo fu un "hum…"

Sempre più strano.

"hiccup? Non ti era piaciuto?"

Subito si girò verso di lei e negò deciso "no che dici, era buonissimo! Ogni cosa che fai è buonissima, è una benedizione!"

Addirittura? Astrid piegò la testa di lato e lo studiò socchiudendo gli occhi, poi fece un sorrisino "magari allora potresti ricambiare facendo quello che ti chiedo da un po"

Attaccare quando si vede l'avversario scoperto, una delle prime regole per combattere una battaglia. Nessuno vietava che questa regola potesse essere applicata anche durante un discorso, ed era per questo che Astrid vinceva sempre anche quelli, di solito.

I tratti di Hiccup vennero deformati per un momento da un espressione di panico, poi la guardò rassegnato, gli occhi verdi avevano sempre quella innocenza e sincerità che solo in lui erano ancora così spiccate, ci leggevi dentro tutto. E Astrid vide che ce l'aveva fatta prima ancora che glielo confermasse

"ok come vuoi…puoi insegnarmi le regole del corpo a corpo"

Astrid gli fece un espressione di felicità. " non te ne pentirai ormai hai sviluppato una muscolatura tale che riuscirai a imparare tutto alla perfezi-.."

Si rese conto che stava parlando con disinvoltura del fatto che avesse notato i suoi muscoli . Hiccup aveva il lato della bocca sollevato divertito.

"alla perfezione mia signora?" gli occhi verdi avevano perso l'innocenza in un attimo. Quando si accendeva quella tensione tra loro sentiva come se dell'elettricità gli percorresse ogni singolo pezzo di epidermide. Non era ancora riuscita a capire perché lo imbarazzava parlare di cene pensò confusamente. Oh che importava? Si stava avvicinando.

Si fermò davanti a lei e senza toccarla avvicinò solo le labbra al suo orecchio. "sembra che qualcuno abbia un buon senso dell'osservazione per la corporatura altrui…ma non sei certo l'unica"

Le labbra si posarono sulla sua pelle tra l'orecchio e la guancia. E una mano salì a toccarle la treccia sulla spalla "i tuoi capelli sono cresciuti tantissimo…non li ho mai visti sciolti ma sono di un colore che mi piace tantissimo,lo sapevi?"

La bocca era secca e non riuscì a rispondergli a parole negò solo con un cenno della testa. Il suo volto era davanti a lei. I capelli di hiccup erano altrettanto piacevoli, avrebbe voluto dirglielo, le piaceva tantissimo passarci le mani. Il volto aveva perso totalmente la sua infantilità, squadrato e deciso, ma restavano quelle labbra dalla linea morbida e quegli occhi da drago. Era bello.

La bocca si posò sulla linea della clavicola e lei produsse un lieve suono.

Poteva perdersi completamente in quel mondo di sensazioni che si creava ogni volta che si toccavano.

Mosse le mani anche lei e raggiunse le sue spalle per attirarlo più vicino. Lui stava lentamente risalendo lungo il suo collo.

Arpionò le dita sulle sue spalle. Non doveva smettere. Poi la sua bocca arrivò sulla sua e ogni parte dei loro corpi che poteva toccarsi lo stava facendo. E quelle parti di lei andavano a fuoco. Ogni movimento alimentava un scintilla di piacere che si ripercuoteva come un languore al basso ventre.

Strofinò se stessa su di lui. i pensieri che andavo in tilt. Era un groviglio di sensazioni e piacere..tanto intenso piacere.

"astrid…" si staccò quel tanto che bastava per riprendere fiato, le risalì lentamente il fianco con le mani e arrivò alla sua guancia. Aveva scritto negli occhi quasi neri che anche lui provava lo stesso ma c'era una nota di sofferenza infondo al suo sguardo

Avrebbe fatto qualcosa di estremamente onorevole e estremamente stupido. Perché era Hiccup: Dannatamente intelligente nelle cose speculative estremamente idiota nei rapporti con gli altri.

"astrid…tu…davvero sei…non te lo immagini neanche..solo… non ora"

Lo aveva già capito ma fu lo stesso come sentirsi gettare dell'acqua gelida addosso. "non ORA? Certo a berk in casa di tua madre o da skaraccio o da me perché no?" gridò

Lo spinse via. Rabbia come lava incandescente la stava attraversando ad ondate.

Hiccup aveva un sguardo ferito ma deciso. Ecco adesso doveva tirare fuori il suo lato vichingo da leader.

Quello che disse però la lasciò di stucco

"Quando succederà non potrò ne vorrò smettere più Astrid. Lo vorrei anche di più di ora se possibile…e come hai appena sintetizzato non possiamo dare libero sfogo a questa cosa a berk, non ora…" i suoi occhi cercarono comprensione il suo volte era teso e finì cercando al sua mano e la strinse "abbi..fiducia in me"

La rabbia, come era salita, smontò. Fissò quelle labbra rosse per i baci ,quei capelli scarmigliati, le spalle larghe e il fisico asciutto, quel collo che nell'angolo vicino all'orecchio aveva un profumo buonissimo, come di vento e di cuoio. Voleva inglobarlo e sentire che era suo , solo suo con una intensità tale che le faceva quasi paura.

Perciò sospirando mosse la testa in un assenso. Perché si fidava di lui, e sapeva che la sua intenzione non era ferirla. Ma per tutti gli dei avrebbe fatto meglio a fare qualsiasi cosa volesse fare per sistemare la situazione più in fretta possibile! altrimenti da lei avrebbe avuto o tutto o niente.

Sorrise di un sorriso rubato al diavolo. E questo, era sicura, non gli sarebbe piaciuto neanche un po'.

Continua…


	4. Home sweet Home

sweet Home

Aveva esaurito le energie. Rivedere i ragazzi e gestire tutta la loro esuberanza tutta in una volta era qualcosa di estenuante. Perciò si era fermato nello spazio accanto la casa con sdentato e si era disteso poggiando la testa sull'amico. Almeno dopo la mattina la giornata era andata bene con Astrid….fece un singolo verso di strazio e si portò la mano a palmo aperto sul viso sconfortato. Tutta la situazione gli stava facendo venire una gran confusione in testa.

"amico credo proprio che mi sto complicando la vita…" la coda del drago andava avanti e indietro ritmicamente mentre guardava il padrone umano con aria curiosa. "insomma se le chiedessi di sposarmi.." cosa a cui aveva pensato spesso ultimamente; anche in quella stessa giornata, mentre gli parlava di cene "sarebbe tutto più semplice"

Il suo sguardo si soffermò sulla propria abitazione. Era un luogo di ricordi. E adesso era diventato il posto dove stava riscoprendo sua madre. Sorrise. Erano così simili. L'aveva ritrovata da poco ma con lei trovava risposta tutta una parte di lui che nessuno aveva mai compreso appieno. Nemmeno suo padre. Ed eccolo lì, il senso di vuoto che provava ogni volta che il pensiero andava a lui. Erano successe troppe cose, troppo in fretta.

Non riusciva a decidersi a lasciare il suo nuovo focolare domestico per uno del tutto da creare..di nuovo.

Ma desiderava Astrid. Il suo corpo rispondeva per lui e i sogni che faceva ultimamente avrebbe fatto arrossire il più navigato dei vichinghi! Non poteva che arrendersi allo scorrere degli eventi e portare tutto un gradino più avanti. Sennò probabilmente avrebbero finito per comportarsi come due draghi in calore, non era ammesso, in nessun modo, era lo stramaledetto capo del villaggio e doveva dare il buon esempio. Di certo non aveva paura di un rifiuto…le labbra stavolta si piegarono in una espressione di soddisfazione.

Pensarci ancora era ridicolo, doveva dirlo a sua madre. Tornò a poggiare la testa su sdentato. Era la cosa giusta da fare, ma gli pesava doverla lasciare. La madre veniva rimpiazzata da una moglie…stavolta era lui che sceglieva di lasciala. Era una stana sensazione: cercare di avere quello che si vuole ma non esserne del tutto soddisfati. Glielo aveva spiegato anche sua madre, e provandolo poteva capirla.

Sentì il muso di sdentato accarezzargli l'orecchio e un verso che era come un domanda affettuosa. Lo accarezzò di rimando. " si bello grazie, ora entriamo"

Fece leva sulla gamba buona e si alzò.

Avvicinandosi alla porta sentì la voce di Valka. Canticchiava un canzone che ormai aveva imparato anche lui.

A sua madre piaceva cantare e lo faceva quasi incessantemente quando era in giro per casa.

Aprì la porta e il calore dellastanza lo investì insieme a sdentato che si avviò come un razzo verso il suo giaciglio a salutare l'altro drago che si trovava già li sonnacchiosa.

"caro bentornato!" le braccia di Valka erano piene di legna e hiccup ne prese un po' per aiutare

"salve mamma" la guardò incerto e chiese con voce un po' più debole "cucini?"

Valka era consapevole di non avere nessuna dote da questo punto di vista perciò non se la prese per l'evidente disagio del figlio "no hiccup, sto preparando il fuoco per scaldare lo stufato che ci ha portato astrid" poso le legne e si mise le mani sui fianchi " comunque come potevo cucinare anche per te? Non avevo idea di dove fossi!"

Hiccup si ricordò che aveva detto alla madre che sarebbe rietrato nel primo pomeriggio "si scusa,alla riva mi hanno trattenuto più del previsto" le fece un sorriso contrito

Valka rispose ridendo apertamente " non c'è da scusarsi, avesti mangiato quello che rimaneva, non importa a che ora rientri se hai da fare" poi gli puntò un dito contro "volevo solo specificare che al massimo avrei cucinato per me"

Hiccup la squadrò scettico " certo…" si mise a sedere lasciandosi andare un po' troppo pesantemente

"sei stanco?" staccandosi la protesi e rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo le rispose "esausto"

La madre lo guardò stranita "mi dispiace ribadire l'ovvio..ma oggi non doveva essere una giornata di stacco?"

Il ragazzo annuì "si, abbiamo voluto fare troppo"

Due ragazzi di venti anni? Hiccup non gliela raccontava giusta! Aveva sempre fatto la madre poco invadente in quei mesi ma c'erano stati segnali…doveva spingere un po'.

"quindi Astri sarà esausta come te, non passa per cena?"

Desisamente no…"doveva sistemare alcune cose a casa" si erano lasciati con un bacio casto e uno sguardo azzurro carico di rabbia ben celata. Non era stato perdonato del tutto.

La donna decise che valeva la pena giocare a carte scoperte "l'hai fatta arrabbiare?"stava aggiungendo legna con precauzione e si girò per vedere la reazione del figlio.

Come sempre quando si trattava del suo ragazzo ogni emozione gli si leggeva chiaramente negli occhi così simili a quelli di Stoik. Hiccup sembrò per un attimo un bambino colto con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata.

"quindi la hai fatta arrabbiare" stavolta il tono non era più di domanda "vuoi parlarmene?"

L'espressione di hiccup virò su un lieve imbarazzo "non è che ci sian molto di cui parlare…" gli occhi che cercavano angoli dellastanza per evitare di essere sondato dall'intuito di sua madre.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III !" incrociò le braccia e pretese di essere ascoltata "stai cercando di svicolare?"

A Hiccup sembrò che la madre avesse poteri di lettura del pensiero. Svicolare era esattamente quello che stava facendo con Astrid. Però l'ambito in cui lo faceva era davvero un argomento su cui un ragazzo non poteva trattare con la madre! Che continuava a guardarlo con intensità.

Stava iniziando a sudare e non per il caldo.

"tesoro tu e quella ragazza siete fatti l'uno per l'altra…non può essere un problema serio" l'aveva sentita rivolgersi con lo stesso identico tono al bambino dei vicini. Che non aveva ancora cinque anni.

Il lui si risveglio un po' di orgoglio "sono cose tra me e lei mamma" Complimeti hiccup molto era cascato in pieno.

La madre infatti aveva affilato lo sguardo e l'espressione si era fatta severa.

Prima che potesse arrabbiarsi anche lei decise che doveva semplicemente essere più onesto.

"no scusa. Il fatto è che…" come poteva dirglielo? Aggrottò le ciglia e si concentrò sul dire quello che doveva nel modo giusto

"Berk è un po' asfissiante per noi" e pregò che capisse.

E quando l'alba della comprensione giunse alla donna Valka scoppiò a ridere in maniera incontrollata.

E Hiccup la guardò stupito;all'inizio... "mamma hai intenzione di continuare a lungo?" un sopracciglio si era alzato nel vederla contorcersi dalle risate.

"ah ah ah...oddio no, scusa tesoro" prese un bel respiro e fermò la risata, portò gli occhi acqua marina su di lui "è che mi ero dimenticata quel periodo è passato così tanto…"

Di bene in meglio, sua madre faceva riferimento a quando lei e suo padre avevano avuto gli ormoni galoppanti, voleva prendere sdentato, volare via e non tornare più.

" e non guardarmi con quella espressione! Si so a cosa ti riferisci…sono stata giovane anche io, e voi avete vent'anni!..ma questo il problema si può risolvere facilmente no?" con intima gioia sul viso sua madre continuò a parlare sulla scia dei ricordi " tuo padre e io non riuscivamo a farci una ragione di tutti i divieti che ci venivano imposti, in questo neanche lui era molto ligio alle regole!" ridacchiò " e alla fine ce la filammo via e quando siamo tornati ci hanno fatto sposare nel giro di una settimana!"

Hiccup era più che sorpreso, questo era molto diverso da quello che si era immaginato per i suoi genitori.

"davvero?" lo stupore si rifletteva nel modo in cui le sue palpebre sbattevano ripetutamente

La madre pensò che faceva tenerezza " ma certo! Quando si tratta di amore siamo tutti uguali tesoro…e si diventa un po' sciocchi" gli arruffò i capelli con affetto

"ti sei arrovellato tanto perché non volevi deludere il villaggio vero?" sospirò "tale padre tale figlio infondo…"

Hiccup la contemplò e un guizzo di affetto lo attraversò.

"ma questo cambierà ancora tutto" c'era stanchezza nella sua voce

Valka sollevò le sopracciglia sottili avendo intuito cosa intendeva "intendi con me?" si aprì in un sorriso tenero " ma cosa vai a pensare! Siamo a Berk, a meno che tu non ti nasconda appositamente mi vedrai comunque dalle 3 alle 4 volte al giorno anche non volendolo!" lo prese in giro "quello che conta non cambierà per niente"

In quella i lineamenti femminili che la contraddistinguevano assunsero un pizzico di malizia "la hai fatto davvero penare quella povera ragazza se lei tutto questo non lo sa"

Il rossore che gli salì alle guance non riusci proprio ad evitarlo, si sentiva colto in fallo e molto ingenuo perché quello che aveva considerato un problema si era sciolto come neve al sole " e dai! non ti ci mettere anche tu mamma…sistemerò tutto!"

La donna annuì "non ne dubito. E io ti aiuterò" con le labbra rosate arricciate come se si stesse pregustando qualcosa continuò "ho già qualche idea"

Continua…


End file.
